The Road Less Traveled
by Rynna
Summary: Kethryvaris is just your average Priestess, proud to serve the Alliance. Follow her down a path she never thought she would take. Femmeslash, murder, character death.
1. Chapter 1

Another morning. The sun streamed through the window as Kethry opened eyes that she really wished she didn't have to. She was 19 seasons today, and with it--Her birthday celebration, of course...Her friends would gather, schoolmates...Her mother might even bake a cake. Kethry smiled as she realized that when she went downstairs, her Priestess robes would be waiting for her. On the laundry table, with the rest of the family's clothing. They would be neatly folded and probably still on their sanded wooden hanger. Her father did enjoy making them, and she loved smelling the smooth cedar.

The robes would be typical of any Stormwind Priestess, a silver-white with blue and gold trim, and silken gloves, soft leather boots tooled with decorative blue stitching, and a gorgeous, thick, white cape. It would be trimmed in blue velveteen, a fabric that must have cost a fortune.

Kethry smiled, after all the time and money spent on her training, it was probably worth it.

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts, as she jumped up to answer the door. A tall, broad-shouldered man stepped into the room. He bear-hugged Kethry and his booming voice rung out in her small room, "Happy Birthday, my Kethryvaris. My sweet little Kethy isn't a baby anymore." her father kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"No, Papa, I'm not. Did you come to remind me to water the horses? I know, I was just about to get dressed." she smiled at him, knowing his usual, "Keth! Time to feed and water the horses!" was his way of saying good morning.

"No, no, baby girl. Not today. I came up here to give you this." he handed her a small parcel, wrapped in shining purple paper, Kethry's favorite color. She smiled, and ran her fingers over the paper exitedly.

"I can open it now, Papa? Are you sure you don' want to wait until the party?"

Her father sat on the bed beside her, the old slats creaking under his weight. He turned to face her and nodded.

"Your mother and I got that for you. We're hoping it helps you in your training...We're so proud of you Keth. You're setting up to be the youngest healer of your skill in an age, and a Chaplain-Designate, to boot!"

Kethry blushed, "Papa...I'm not THAT great." she began to open the present and then squealed in happiness as she saw its contents. Herbs, every kind of herb imaginable. Also, a set of vials of every shape and size, for storing her Potions in. A smaller bundle, as well, bandages. Rough linen, a smooth silk, and cloth she couldn't even begin to guess at. They must have cost a fortune.

"Papa...I...Oh Papa!" Kethry felt tears burning in her eyes, and let them fall as she saw her father starting to tear up as well. He coughed gruffly and she set her things down on her bedside table, hugging him tightly.

"Anyway, Kethy, yes; the horses. Whenever you get a chance. Just because it's your birthday, Laros won't forgive you! He will still want an apple and you know it!" her father stood then, and walked out the door.

"He would eat his weight in a day if I let him!" Kethry yelled to her father's retreating back. His deep, warm chuckle was all she got in return.

Kethry flopped back on her pillows, grinning from ear to ear. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, and she found herself thinking how lucky she really was.

She knelt beside her bed, letting her Holy magic flow through her, casting her room in a warm glow that mixed with the sunlight coming in through the windows. She said a ferverent prayer that this would never end. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Kethry had taken a hot bath, she put on her oldest, most battered clothes; to go out to the barn. She chose a well-worn leather pair of pants, so well tanned that they were like wearing velvet. To accompany it, a loose linen shirt, and a sleeveless tunic underneath that, made of runecloth. The small glimmers in the runecloth made Kethry smile. She put on her socks, and her boots with little fuss.

She stared in the mirror as she combed her hair. The boar-bristle brush was wide, and slid through Kethry's dark brown hair slowly. Kethry was average, in every way but one. Her eyes were a sky blue--Like robin's eggs. Such a thing had never occured anywhere in her family, and it was something Kethry prided herself on.

She pounded down the stairs as any child in their parent's house was wont to do, resisting the urge to jump the banister like someone half her age. She hit the floor at a run, the door on the side of the house already open. She sprinted through it, running headlong for the haystack.

Dirt flew as Kethry picked up speed, little dust clouds as her stride got longer. Arms pumping, she bolted for the haystack like no tomorrow. At the last possible second, she shoved off on her back foot, and lept as high into the air as she could.

Right into the pile of fresh hay, with a wumph that make the horses whinny, unamused by her antics. Kethry giggled, wiggling herself a cocoon in the sweet smelling hay. She lay there for a good five minutes, before getting up.

She looked among the stalls, thankful they didn't have to be mucked out today. That would be tomorrow morning. She grabbed the pitchfork standing against the wall, and opened all six paddocks to the air. she herded their occupants out into the pasture, clicking her tongue to get the shyest to follow her.

"C'mon, dearies. No need to languish in your stalls all day! It's glorious out. You'll all get fat if you do nothing but sit around."

Her own horse, Liros; whickered at her as she said that, as if to say, "So what?" he lipped her tunic affectionatley, and she kissed his soft velveteen nose, scratching behind his ears.

"Yes, you too, my love. Go." she gave his rump a smack, and he turned and looked at her with a gaze full of astonishment. Kethry giggled, and walked back into the barn.

She grabbed the forgotten-about pitchfork, and set about pitching hay into the stalls, until each had a layer of hay to her own ankles. Then, she filled each water bucket with fresh, clean water from the pump at the trough. She also filled the heavy stone trough, dunking her head under it, as the sun had risen and the work was taxing. She yelped as the cold water contacted her head, then sighed in bliss. Shaking her hair dry, she cupped her hand under the pump, catching some water in her hand. She brought it to her lips, drinking for a moment. Once Kethry had drank her fill, she went back into the barn and began filling more buckets, this time with a sweet, treacled grain that her family's horses rarely got, except on rare occasions. Kethry figured her birthday was rare enough!

She grabbed an apple from the barrel kept for the horses, they were the same as the apples in the kitchen, after all; to eat as she worked. Kethry held the fruit in her teeth as she began to sweep the main hall of the barn. One handed, now; the apple was too good to ignore. She was now eating it with a lot more enthusiasm.

She jumped as Laros whickered behind her. Apparently, the big lug had smelled his mistress's apple, and had to have one of his own. She fed him her core, which he inhaled, and then waited while she got him a whole apple of his own. He nosed her shoulder, and lipped at her hair in thanks; before trotting back out to the pasture. She couldn't blame him, if she were a horse it was where she would go. Sweet bluegrass, alfalfa, and other rich grasses populated the field. It was no poor man's grass, that was for sure.

Kethry looked around the now-gleaming barn and smiled. Next on her list, was the chickens. Collecting eggs, some of which; would go into her cake this afternoon. She ran across the small courtyard to the chicken coop. Her family's hens clucked at her indignantly for disrupting their day. She picked up her favorite, a chubby banty hen, and petted her gently. "I'm sorry dears, I'm just here to get eggs! I'll leave you ladies be in a moment!"

After Kethry had gathered two dozen eggs, she brought them into the kitchen and placed them on the counter; where her mother was making breakfast. She paused in her slicing bread for toasting, to give her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you Kethy dear! My goodness, two dozen?! Even the hens must know it's your birthday. They must want me to make two cakes!" Kethry's mother laughed, smiling.

"Two cakes?!" Kethry giggled, she'd never gotten two cakes before. "Why two? Really momma?"

"One for you, myself, and your father to have before your friends get here; and another for later when you ruffians are gallavanting around the farm! You could eat the entire place on your own, Kethy, don't you lie to me!" Lyrissa ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled.

"Just because Tara and Revan eat their weight a day doesn't mean I do!" Kethry pouted in mock innocence.

"Bah. Hush, child. Why don't you go down to the store and see if Ryenne will get you a mortar and pestal to grind those herbs into a potion or two? Make sure to get your stabalizing oils while you're there!"

"It's a good thing you own the shop, momma; or this would cost a fortune!!"

"I worked for it, Kethry Aridanna; just like your father worked for his leatherworking. He just sold a set of custom saddles; as a matter of fact. Raced home to tell me, before going back to the shop. He's crazy. I told him he didn't need to run home for that, but he says the money he just made will keep us in fine fettle for quite some time. We're very lucky, Kethry. Never forget that."

"I praise the Light every day that we have what we do, momma. Don't think I'm ungrateful." she nodded feverently.

Indeed, Kethry was. Her parents owned a dual-level shop in Stormwind. The bottom level was Kethry's mother's apothecarium and custom soapmaking shop. The top level was her father's leather and wood crafts. A small section downstairs was devoted to Kethry's tailoring; which she had just recently picked up. A few cloaks and shirts were on the shelves currently, but by the end of the week; a few blankets and saddle rolls would join them.

"Anyway. On with you, Miss Kethry. take Laros and go get those herbs and oils! I expect two healing potions by the time the cake is in the oven!"

"Momma! It's my birthday!" Kethry protested in mock defiance.

"I know you, Kethy-girl. You want nothing more then to sit in your room all day playing with that potion set. I'm letting you do it now so you don't bore your birthday guests to tears when they all get here!"

Kethry laughed and grabbed her traveling cloak from the hook on the door. She put her fingers in her mouth at the entrance to the barn, and whistled twice. Laros came trotting up at her summons, and she saddled him quickly.

Soon, they were off; down the cobbled street, to the center of the city. The sun was shining, and everywhere she went, someone was waving at her. A fruit vendor her parents knew even tossed her a peach for herself, and an apple for Laros.

"Happy Birthday, Kethryvaris!" the old man said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you very much!" Kethry said as she rode on. She reached around and fed Laros his apple.

Looking back on her life, just then; Kethry thought she would never be this happy again.

Life was perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kethry tied Laros to a pole outside of the apothecarium, stepping into the doors as she listened the chimes her mother had rigged to it announce her arrival. Her feet made dull sounds on the sanded wooden floor.

"'Rissa?" a voice called from one of the back rooms.

"No, sorry, it's Kethry!" she yelled back, reaching the section where the oils she needed were kept. She selected two bottles, and a mortar and pestal made of thick granite. She proceeded to the counter, wrote up a sale slip, and placed the money in the till.

She stepped back outside, her purchased safely in her backpack. She reached her house in short order, setting up her potion set and beginning to grind the peacebloom for a healing potion. She slowly poured the stabalizing liquid into the vial, since this was a potion meant to be drank, it was nothing more than water.

She added the other basic herbs, and blessed them as best she could before adding the powder to the water. As it contacted the surface of the water, the liquid turned a bright red. She added a bit of her own magic to the vial, before corking it, and sealing it with some wax.

"Kethry! Come eat, dear. We've got to go the Chapel after this!"

Kethry responded like any teenager at the mention of food, and was sitting at the table before her mother even had the dishes put out. Breakfast was simple, an oat porridge, syrup to add to the porridge, dark brown sugar and cream to put in it if you wished to be indulgent, and some fresh fruit. A pitcher of apple cider also sat on the table, water condensing on the side of it. Kethry made her mother's bowl first, a light dusting of brown sugar, a little cream, and a few slices of fresh fruit. Lyrissa was a bit of a porridge purist. She poured her mother a glass of cider, then set to work on her own porridge.

A spoon (or two...) full of maple syrup, a dusting of brown sugar, and lots of cream completed Kethry's porridge. She took a peach to eat whole, and poured herself a glass of cider as well.

She bowed her head at nearly the same time her mother did, to praise the Light for their bounty.

"Thank you, Goddess, for our oats, our milk, and our fruit trees. For our health, our shops, and for the fact that I was born today, healthy; 19 years ago. We praise you, and are humbled by your Light. Bless us all."

"Very nice, Kethry." her mother complimented, as Kethry began to eat her porridge with fervor. The oats were from their neighbor, who traded foodstuffs with them often for potions, armor, and household goods. Kethry's parents had a small garden plot, but it held vegetables, not grains or oats.

Soon, breakfast had been eaten and the dishes washed. Kethry grabbed her Priestess robes and went upstairs to change. This would be her first time ever wearing full Priestess robes, and not just scholar's robes. She trembled with anticipation; and as she turned to look in the mirror, she gasped at what she saw.

Where there had been a rag-tag, average girl, there now stood a proud, and capale young woman. Kethry smiled, her blue eyes shining; as she clasped the cape around her shoulders.

Kethry's mother was waiting outside, already on her own horse; as Kethry mounted Laros. Together, they made their way to the chapel in Stormwind, for Kethry's Baptism, and the taking of her Healer's and Priestess oaths.

Kethry looked down at her hands, encased in her new gloves; and knew her life was never going to be the same after this day was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was streaming down, reflecting brightly off of Kethry's robes. She found it hard to concentrate; to even think. She was too busy eyeing the church that was up ahead. She had never been raised a very religious girl; but the first time she set foot in Stormwind Chapel; she felt the holiness of the place; the peace and the magic speaking to her very soul.

She was soon discovered to have healing talents; and she elected without pause to take the path of a Priestess. She had been waiting for this moment since her eighth birthday when she first realized she had the talent to heal; and that the Light called her.

She heard every whisper; every encouragement from her Gods as she dismounted Laros; and stepped into the church. Her wooden-heeled boots echoing on the marble floor. She had never felt happier than she did at that moment. She was the only trainee being honored that Sunday; and she was quite surprised at the fact. Usually there were at least three youths taking their Paladin or Priest oaths here at any given service.

Kethry hugged her mother; and made her way to the dias. The speaker today was a young man not much older than Kethry; who had the fire of a man that lived to serve the Light and the Gods.

"The Light has called you here, Lady Kethryvaris! The Light sees that which you are capable of; you can give life; child! You have been blessed by the light with such a powerful blessing of Holiness that it seeps from your very being; to heal the sick; the wounded. You have a gift; child! Today; your training is complete. You will take your healer's oath; and your Priestess' oath in this very room. Today is a day of blessings, abound. The Alliance is blessed to have such a talented Priestess joining its ranks of service; and you, my dear, are blessed to have the Gods mark you as their own! We will begin with a prayer; and then, if you are ready; Kethryvaris; you will recite your oath; and be washed of your sins…Baptised into the woman you will become. No longer a trainee, but Chaplain Deisgnate!"

Kethry almost fell over where she stood. She thought she was just going to be recommended for Priestess and that was as far as she was going…She didn't think her talents were that strong; or that special. Chaplain-Designate? She could travel, see new places, help so many more people…Oh, Gods; she truly was blessed. She felt a rush come over her; and was stunned to see that the energy around her; at being in the chapel; manifested that rush as a quite obvious golden glow of Holy energy around the girl…Giving her an almost otherworldly look.

Kethry's lips moved in silent prayer; her head bowed; as she continued to cast off that calming golden light to any that looked at her.

"Kethryvaris; when you are ready…" the Priest indicated the warm pool of crystal clear water on the dias. It was about chest-high and would require Kethry fully submerging herself to wash away the sins of her past; and truly accept the honor that was being given to her.

She stripped off her cloak; gloves; boots, and shirt; leaving just the white undershirt and her linen pants as she sang a few clear notes, "Praise the light…" and let the note trail as she stepped into the water; submerging herself in the warmth and security of the murky silence. Casting away all doubt; all past mistakes, sins, errors in judgement. Everything about her former self. She knew she wanted to stay underwater until she heard the Gods…And she was soon rewarded.

_Child; you do indeed sing our praises. We hear your words. May the Light always guide your way. _

Kethry rose from the water smiling ear-to-ear; and smiling as she toweled off quickly behind the screen there; before slipping back into her dry clothes.

"Kethryvaris; your oath?" the man spoke.  
As Kethry opened her mouth to speak; a shine of red and metal caught her eye. A Paladin had entered the church; getting 'Ssssh!' from a few woolgathering old women in the back pews.

Arynna. Kethry had trained with the girl. Arynna had more talent with a sword than Kethry ever would. She was amazing. Kethry wished she had half the battle prowess that girl did. She channeled the Holy light much like Kethry; but instead of using it to heal; she used it to protect herself; her friends; and strike down the enemies of the Alliance.

But Arynna had never looked more…Beautiful? What? Since when was Arynna beautiful? Kethry couldn't deny it; and she felt everyone's eyes on her; knowing she was supposed to be speaking; and she indicated that she needed a moment as she stared at the Paladin walking in her plate armor up the asile; toward the dias.

"I give this Oath; that on this sixteenth of September; I, Kethryvaris Aridanna Freylenne; will forever be a Priestess of the Light; and accept my appointment as Chaplain Designate and any duties that will put upon me. I will strive to learn all I can about the position I will be taking. I promise to always serve the Gods, the Light; and above all; the Alliance in all I do. This is my sworn creed; will you say me 'Aye'?" Kethry turned to the congregation; looking for their approval as well; smiling her best smile.

She didn't even have to ask; really. The Priest lead the crowd in a resounding acceptance of her Oath; and Kethry rewarded them with a visible sign that her training was indeed complete; forming a circle of Holy energy around herself and the Priest that dissipated into a shower of sparks within a few moment's time.

"As the Chaplain Designate; you will be not only a Priestess; but a diplomat to your people; Kethry. As such; you might get into a hostile situation. Given that your talents are not in the way of defense; it is my duty to ask of this chapel; who will be this woman's Knight in her travels; as she secures a better future for the Alliance?!" his voice boomed; inspiring a small boy to shout, "I will!" which elicited a giggle and a wave from Kethry and quiet laughter from the others assembled.

"I shall champion this lady; sir Priest." a voice; clear as a bell; rang out. Everywhere and nowhere; so it seemed. Kethry looked around; shocked…Wondering who it could have been, before realizing that it was Arynna…And that the Paladin had ended up a mere set of steps away from her. Why oh why was Arynna affecting her this way all of a sudden?

"The Lady Arynna Solaris Elixa, sworn Paladin of the Light; wishes to serve as the Knight to Ms. Freylenne; do I hear any objections? Speak now; or your words are null!"

Kethry fidgeted…Please don't let anyone object…It wasn't common for women to champion other women…But not unheard of…They were friends; after all…

Arynna flashed a beautiful smile at Kethry as the silence dragged on. Kethry toyed with a strand of her hair and…Blushed? This was embarrassing. Why was she acting like such a schoolgirl?  
"None? So mote it be! From this day forth, Lady Kethryvaris Freylenne is the Chaplain Designate of Stormwind Chapel; and her Knight, the Lady Arynna Elixa!"

Kethry could barely hear herself think over the cacophony of applause that rose from the pews to the dias she stood on. Arynna bowed deeply; red hair falling into her face; and Kethry reached out to brush it behind the girl's ears out of habit.

It was not a trick of the light; nor a shadow gone wrong…Nor her overactive imagination. As Kethry's fingertips brushed Arynna's cheek; the redheaded paladin _blushed_.

Yes, indeed…Life could not get much sweeter than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Altogether Lovely

Kethry had officially decided she hated training. The sun was hot. Her robes were hot. Everything was just…Hot. She could hear flies droning and people talking. The clang of sword; shield, armor. The yells of defensive and offensive spell casting. She tried with all her might to focus her energy on the girl she was supposed to be healing under the tent they had set up as a makeshift infirmary. They "started her out light" on the cases from the battlefields. Alterac; Warsong, Arathi…

She'd already vomited twice; and it wasn't even noon yet. She sighed; wiping her brow. How was she ever going to do this surrounded by warfare; herself? She'd never even set foot in a battleground since her training was complete…For the time being.

She focused; and felt the energy surrounding her form a clear; golden glow as she steadied her thoughts and focused them on the Light; as she was taught. On happiness; joy; peace…

On Arynna.

The Paladin was miles ahead of Kethry in her training. Almost fully done with it; in fact. Kethry had heard rumors of the girl going into Alterac for the first time; today. She had been nervous; but agreed to let her Knight go fight the scum of the Horde.

The glow faltered again; faded. Lucky the girl was unconscious and could not see Kethry's rather abysmal attempt. She steadied herself again; shivering.

_I have to get this right…._She thought to herself; biting her lip and tasting sweat and blood.

She focused her thoughts; and suddenly was hit with a vision unlike she had ever seen. Herself; Arynna….Arynna touching her…Where nobody ever had dared put their hands. Arynna's lips on hers. Her own hands touching…Oh Gods. Oh hellfire. Arynna's lips parting in a moan for her….

The resulting Circle of Healing healed the whole tent…

It was all Kethry could do to control her blushes and the whispers of, "Child; the Light favors you!" as they waited for a fresh group of wounded soldiers to be brought from Alterac.

"So….Priestess; do you have someone in your sights? Hmm?" the same Priest that had baptized her a few moons ago. Kethry stammered and shook her head.

"Nobody? Shame. A girl like you should have people lined up!"

"Pssh. I am plain as day; Sir. I don't see how anyone could want me."

"The Light will bless you with a love the likes of which you will never experience again; child. I am sure of it. I've seen it…" the man looked a bit troubled; as if there was more to the strange proclamation than he wanted to tell her.

"And…?" she pressed him onward; glaring her best glare.

"I will tell you in due time; Lady Kethryvaris. All in due time." damnit. He was harder to crack than she thought.

Kethry was about to reply when she heard her name in a tone she never had before. The kind that said something was very; very wrong.

"Lady Freylenne! Lady Freylenne! They need you in the valley! One of the soldiers…A horde warrior's axe…They don't think she'll make it; please…Please…"

"But…I…I've never…." Kethry stammered; fear overtaking her.

"Please! He all but cleaved her in half; she's crying and screamin' and there's naught we can do fer her without a real healer! Please lady Priestess; we'll keep you safe!"

"But…I can--"

"Milady; you MUST. She's your Knight! Without you; she'll die! Keeps yellin' yer name. Please! You took 'n oath to her; too!"

Kethry swayed on the spot; and felt time stop.

_Oh gods; no…._

_Any that looked at the your Priestess would have said she looked like death at that moment. White and shaking. She looked at the blood soaked man and whispered, "Arynna."_

At his confirmation; which was just a nod; she stood straighter and said nothing but, "Take me to her. Immediately."

She only hoped she would arrive in time….

_Please Gods; don't let me lose her when I don't even have her yet…_

_Please. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Sound of Salvation

Kethry was first struck by cold so fierce it took her breath away and caused her to freeze where she stood; unable to speak.  
"Get a MOVE on!!" one soldier yelled; shoving Kethry uncerimoniously through the snow. She called her horse once she could speak; and Laros came at her summons. Once mounted; they flew down a steep ravine. Rocks; snow; ice. All she could see was ice. All she ever thought she would feel again was cold; and fear. Her heart was pounding; her cheeks, ears, and nose stung with the cold. She urged Laros on; and as the men yelled at her to dismount; indicating their way down a path that Kethry just KNEW was nothing but ice and boulders...She shuddered.  
...That was; until she heard the screaming.  
Arynna. High-pitched; terrified screams. The sound of a person in total agony. Kethry had never heard her name yelled in a more terrifying manner.  
"Kethryvaris!! Oh Gods; Kethry..." Arynna's green eyes focused on her as she came into view; and Kethry swallowed down sick as she saw the frighteningly wide scarlet stain below the paladin. She tried to ignore the steam coming off of what was very obviously Arynna's intestines. She noticed the men had covered them up before Arynna had noticed. She whimpered a little; but it was more in her head than anything else.  
She cast the strongest healing spell she knew of; out of nothing but sheer desperation. She called on every dreg of energy she had at her disposal; letting the words of prayer cross her lips.  
...And watched as the skin knit. Innards and all. She gasped; she'd never healed an injury like this before. She was stunned as the gash healed to an angry red; still a wound; yes--But not through all muscle. A bandage; ointment; and care--And Arynna would be fine. She might sport a scar; but it was earned in battle.  
"Kethry...Kethry...Thank you..." Arynna panted. Her skin was slick with sweat and blood; and Kethry took a runecloth scrap from her bags to mop the girl's face...Noticing only then; that they were alone. The soldiers must have left when they saw things were going to be all right.  
"'S nothing...'S my job." Kethry said; her voice shaking.  
Chilly fingers on her lips. Kethry all but melted the snow beneath her with a blush.  
"Shush. You saved my life." Arynna was sitting up now; and very; very close to Kethry. So close Kethry could count her freckles; in fact...Those long auburn eyelashes collecting snowflakes...Gods; Arynna was beautiful.  
And she was looking at Kethry much the same way.  
Before Kethry knew it; Arynna had kissed her. Hard. In a way Kethry had never been kissed before. She whimpered; and gasped as the Paladin's teeth nipped her neck.  
"I...Arynna...I...We shouldn't...Please"  
Arynna stopped; choking on a sudden sob.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me...I"  
"It's all right; they say things like this make that happen...Desire..Brush with death..." A quick lie. Gods; Keth's heart was pounding.  
"I like girls. Don't tell anyone. They'll cast me out of the church..." Arynna's words were hushed.  
"Like? Oh. OH. Oh goddess. I didn't even know that was POSSIBLE. Wow...I...I guess...I guess I do; too." Kethry shivered. That was one thing she was NEVER going to admit to anyone; ever. She'd worked so hard to get where she was.  
A chill; then...Like something was laughing at her.  
Arynna nodded and smiled. "Maybe...Someday...We could go somewhere?" shyness. It was adorable. Kethry smiled; nodding.  
"I'd like that. We've got to keep this all a secret; though. Nobody can EVER know. You understand?" As Kethry spoke those words; she somehow knew she'd just cursed herself. Terribly so.  
She didn't shake the feeling all night. 


	7. Chapter 8

Stealing

"Kethry; can you wake up a little?" Arynna slowly shook the brown-haired girl's shoulders. Kethry stirred; and when she saw who was attempting to awaken her; she smiled with a sweetness that took Arynna's breath away.

"We need to talk; 'Rynna." Kethry said; daring to use the nickname she had heard the girl's teachers use for her. Arynna shifted; her plate gleaming in the early morning light; and sat nervously on the edge of the bed.

"All right…What about?" Her hands shook; and the paladin bit her lip; red hair obscuring her face for a moment.

"Us. The kiss. That day in the valley….Everything….Please. Listen; I didn't mean what I said that day…I do…I do like girls. I've bedded enough boys to know I don't like them; and…Girls…Just…I…I want you; Arynna…I want to be with you; please…Please. I think I'm falling in love with you." Kethry stammered; blinking back—Tears? What? She reached a hand out to the paladin; whose expression had gone blank and unreadable; all of hell in the girl's green eyes.

If I say yes…She…That vision…I know it was true. I KNOW it was….That's my fate. I'm walking right into her hands. I know she's going to kill me. Maybe not tomorrow; but eventually. I'll fall in love with her; and in the end—She's going to murder me. I…What does that mean? Does that mean I have to say yes? What happens if I say no? Oh gods…

Kethry reached out and cupped Arynna's face in her hands; the Priestess' teeth chattering from nervousness and cold. She stood; locking the door to the outside world; leaving nothing but herself; Arynna; and the early morning light.

"I…Kethry…" Arynna's gaze followed to the now locked door. It was obvious Kethry wasn't going to let her leave without the Priestess having her say in things.

"I started…Falling for you…The first time I ever saw you. You looked so beautiful; Arynna…I'd never thought anyone was beautiful before. I…The day you kissed me; that was the happiest moment of my life. Please; please believe me when I say that. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since then. I know it would be difficult to carry on a relationship—But…I…I changed my mind; Arynna…I want to be with you; please…Please say yes…" Kethry was pleading; now; tears falling from her blue eyes.

Arynna stood; pacing back and forth; her boot heels clicking on the wooden floor. She tasted the salt of tears; or was it blood—Yes…Blood. She'd bitten through her own lip and not even noticed. Kethry noticed the red smear at the edge of Arynna's lip and—Wha? Purred? Yes; the Priestess was indeed purring, and before Arynna could think twice; Kethry's scorchingly hot lips were crashing on her own and the girl's tongue was insistently lapping at that little red smear—And Arynna was whimpering; wantonly—Not hiding her obvious desire for the other girl.

"Please…Rynna…Please." Pleading. More pleads. Arynna looked at Kethry and whispered thickly; between kisses that threatened to ignite the very air around them, "What is it you want; Kethryvaris..? Tell me." And with that; she bit down on the Priestess' lip; her hands coming to rest around the smaller girl's throat; a gesture of complete control over the purest of women; a Healer—It was almost unheard of…To tarnish something so pure.

"I…I want you to c-control me. I want to be yours; now; forever…Please…Yours…" Kethry's eyes were dark blue and she was breathing as if she'd run a few furlongs…

"Mine, hmm? All right; Kethry….You will be mine; yes; indeed. I will play you little game. Hide and seek. Behind closed doors; yes. I will keep this a secret. Because behind these doors; I will own you. Completely."

It was not Arynna's imagination—Kethry shuddered with desire in Arynna's arms. Oh; this was absolutely scandalous. Healers were supposed to never surrender to anything or anyone; it might get them killed—And they were too rare to lose these days….Yet here Kethry was; submitting herself to Arynna.

"Yes, Mistress." Kethry whispered quietly; her blue eyes at the floor. Arynna chuckled; quite pleased with those words from her love's lips.

"Good girl; Kethry…Now then…Don't you have training today?" Arynna arched a red brow at the younger girl and kissed her softly. Kethry returned it heatedly and nodded sadly.

"Yes, I do…But…Can't it wait?"

"Stealing more kisses from your Champion, hmm? You're quite the Imp. You should have been an envoy; not a Priestess!"

"I'll always steal kisses from you; 'Rynna."

Before Arynna could blink; Kethry was giggling; running down the stairs—To breakfast with her love; and a new day ahead of them.

Arynna followed; slowly…Thinking to herself as she descended the staircase—

_I just drove the final nail into my own coffin._

_Damnit; it's worth it; though. It's worth anything that the Gods may ask of me._

I won't give this up. Not ever. Let her strike me down. I couldn't care less.

_Could I?_


	8. Chapter 9

Oh it's Love

Arynna thought she had never been so happy. The days turned into weeks; weeks into months…Before she knew it; a year had gone by since that fateful morning in Kethry's quarters. The two girls were getting their first real break from the field in a long, long time…They had a week to do whatever they wanted. Arynna had plans; of course—But they were foolish dreams of a girl so foolishly in love as to think that darkness would not creep in on her.

Arynna had never been able to forget the vision that night; but she did not allow her happiness with Kethry to be tainted by it. She did not let it rule her life; their life…And as Arynna waited nervously in their room for her love; she knew that she had made the right decision. Kethry gasped at Arynna's cream-and-lilac dress; the redhead's hair up in an elaborate fashion it had taken the better part of an hour to do.

"Kethry…I…" Arynna started to speak but could get no more words out. Kethry's lips were on hers and she heard the door shut; and lock—Behind them.

"I love you." Kethry whispered; and 'Rynna felt her heart soar.

"And I you…Which is why I asked you to meet me here. Please; Keth…Listen to what I have to say before you completely shoot me down…" Arynna's mouth was going dry; and she was beginning to tremble. She reached down into the folds of the sheets on the bed and pulled something out from them quickly. Kethry quirked a brow; confused.

"I'll listen; dearest…Of course…" the Priestess looked nervous, unsure where this was all headed.

"I…I know we've kept this a secret…I can't tell you how hard it's been not being able to shout it from the rooftops; how you make me feel…"

"You know how much being Chaplain means to me…" Kethry interrupted; looking—Scared—All of a sudden. Arynna kicked herself and continued on; ignoring Kethry's rather obsessive, at times, devotion to the church.

"I do know..But…I know how much I…I think…I mean to you, too. I just…I hope I'm not too far off the mark, here, Kethy-girl…I want to spent the rest of my life with you…Please, Keth…Be mine?" Arynna felt her knees shaking as she went down on one of them and looked up at the brown-haired blue-eyed Priestess that had become her world.

"….'Rynna…I…" Kethry was crying. Arynna felt her heart stop as she held the ring out for the smaller girl to either take or reject…Arynna looked up at Kethry with all the love she held for the Healer in her green eyes; smiling adoringly.

"Oh…Rynna!" as Kethry let Arynna slip the silver band on the girl's hand; and felt Keth's lips crash onto hers…Arynna thought life could not get much better…Oh, yes, this was love—Indeed.

"I love you so much!" Keth was bawling; her face a study in joy and utter delight. She had obviously not expected this. 'Rynna smiled; it was not often you could surprise the Priestess.

"And I you." 'Rynna returned the sentiment, stealing a quick glance out the window.

The Paladin was grasping at straws and she damned well knew it. Trying to make Kethry fall further in love with her…Maybe; just maybe; whenever that day came…Kethry might remember this moment. Maybe—Maybe, 'Rynna wouldn't have to die at the hands of her love.

Bloody Hell, who are you kidding, Rynna?

Disappointment and fear crept into Arynna's face then; and Arynna nearly gasped in shock at the expression on her lover's face.

Horror. Disgust at herself. Fear. Disdain.

"You dreamt it too; didn't you…?" was all Kethry said.

Then; with those words…Both girls burst into tears, each assuring the other that was never, ever going to happen. Eventually; fears ebbed; and they snuggled close; small kisses and sweet words dropping from one another's lips.

"I will never, ever do that to you. I pro—" Kethry began. Arynna's kiss stopped her.

"Sssh. Don't promise. We don't know if that's a true Vision yet or not." The lie came so easily. A thousand beautiful lies she would weave; if it kept them together for even a moment longer…

"True…" the words calmed Kethry; and she blushed.

"There now…Let's go make the most of tonight. Come now; Pet…Let's go have a drink. I'm buying." Arynna lead the way out of the room; and Kethry followed obediently.

Lying always had been something Arynna was good at. Much like Kethry. Liars; both—But all for a good reason.

Or was it?

How long could this dance go on? Eventually everything had to end…

As the light caught on Kethry's ring; Arynna felt a rush of pride and possessivness claim her; kissing the Priestess in the hallway. Kethry yelped in shock and denial; shoving Arynna backward so the Paladin twisted her ankle on the staircase. Tears sprang to the girl's eyes and Kethry looked shocked at what she had done…

"Love I'm so sorry!" she whispered; helping Arynna up. Arynna tested her weight on her ankle and sighed; thankful it wasn't sprained or broken.

"It's…It's all right…I should have known better…"

That one moment had sealed Arynna's fate. She knew; now; the fear making a hard knot in her stomach—That when the day came—Kethry would feel no remorse until it was too late. Until Arynna lay dead before her. Only then; would she grieve for what she had done.

Damnit.


	9. Chapter 10

All the Little Pieces

Came crashing down quicker than Arynna would have thought possible. Midnight. Hammering on the door like the Horde itself was on the other side; a stern voice commanding—Not asking—That they open the door to their shared room. The room that wasn't supposed to BE shared. Yes; indeed…Things shattered like a vase on the stone floor; and Arynna wasn't fast enough to pick up the pieces.

It signaled the downfall of everything. The cascade downward; the beginning of what Arynna knew was the end. When the vase hit the floor; Kethry jumped; and opened the door.

"Chaplain Freylenne—We have numerous reports that you are…Involved…With your Champion; Ms. Elixa…Romantically. As you are well aware; members of the Church are NOT permitted to date; much less carry on…Sexual relations….Nevermind the fact that it is with another girl. Do you have anything to say for yourself; child?"

Kethry's face was white as a sheet. She clutched the doorframe and bit her lip; looking at Arynna and back at the priest in the doorway…

"I…I….It'strue." Kethry whispered; not defiantly—As Arynna would have hoped, but cowed; scared. Typical. Arynna sighed; and broke the horrible silence that followed.

"Lady Freylenne did not initiate the relationship; it was I. There are no laws forbading Paladins to romance whoever they choose; and I fear I had forgotten the fact. I am very much in love with the Lady Freylenne; and I make no pretense otherwise. Any punishment you mete out on her; I pray that you may mete it on me; instead. This was truly not her doing." Defiance and anger rang in her voice; and she raised her green eyes with all the courage she could muster.

"Ms. Elixa; we cannot do that. You will be….You may…Accompany…Miss Freylenne…If you wish…The church holds no power over your rank; as you are no longer in training; and can go your own way, the church would forbid it; but we cannot; as bindingly—You are her Champion..."

"However…Lady Freylenne…You are henceforth stripped of your Chaplain title; and we are reassigning you to the kingdom of Lorederon; to help Heal the victims of the odd Plague springing up there…"

"Plague…?" Kethry blurted; shock evident on her features.

"A nasty one at that….Farmers and stableboys turning into ghouls overnight….Rumor at best; I'm sure…It should be nothing you can't handle; Lady Freylenne. In one year's time; you may return to Stormwind and if we feel you have earned your place—Your position will be reinstated. You will still receive the same stipend while in the East; but you will be a Healer and not a thing more. Understood?"

"Yes; sir. Thank you; sir. When do Paladin Elixa and I depart?" Kethry's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"In a day's time; via the Gryphons; of course. Thank you; ladies…For being…Reasonable…" the man seemed very awkward; and took himself out with little fuss.

Arynna turned to Kethry; who was still frozen with one hand on the door.

"Go. Now. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow." The Priestess' words could have been carved of ice; and Arynna started to protest the tone.

"You….You have just cost me something it took me TWELVE YEARS to get. How DARE you act like YOU are the one losing in this situation; Arynna?! Get. Out." Kethry pointed to the other door of the suite; leading into Arynna's unused quarters.

Arynna felt a lump rising in her throat; and turned and ran to that door before Kethry could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Only when it was safely shut and bolted; did 'Rynna slide down it and collapse into tears.

Kethry stood just on the other side of the door; her heart in shreds…She had hurt Arynna; the one thing she never wanted to do…She heard the girl crying…But…Her job…She'd worked all her life to become Chaplain—and…Anger flared; then. A hateful; evil thing. 'Go ahead and cry…You're not the one whose life's been ruined.' Kethry whispered harshly to the closed door.

As she spoke the words; Kethry seemed shocked at herself. She never would have spoken that way to Arynna a year ago…What the hellfire was wrong with her? She was warring with her emotions as she paced the small bedroom. Half of her wanted to go comfort Arynna; kiss her tears away…Let her know they would get through this; and be damned the Church and its stupidity…

The other half…Wanted Arynna to suffer. To hurt. To regret doing this to Kethry.

As Kethry dwelled on that part; she realized with horror that she was literally shaking with rage, and her hands were glowing a dark color with Shadow magic…The kind she hardly EVER used.

"Oh gods…What the FELFIRE is WRONG with me?!" Kethry banished the dark Magic with a hard shake of her hands; humming a hymn to calm herself down. She'd never unconsciously cast Shadow Magic before; or even started to. It was something she was partially trained in; in case Arynna was ever hurt…But…She knew so little of it that it was almost laughable. This was the first time in Keth's life that she had ever channeled Shadow energy without thinking about it; instead of Holy energy.

The thought did not make the girl any less afraid. She remembered the vision…Arynna…Dead…Crumpled at her feet…

"No…No no no no…Gods; no…."

Yes; indeed….Arynna; bleeding and broken; all the light; all the joy gone from her face.

As the last glow of Shadow energy faded from Kethry's hands…She saw exactly how Arynna was going to end up that way.

_Monster._

_You disgust me._

_What have you become?_

_Murderer. Filth. Scum._

Kethry had never been so scared in her entire life. She fell to the ground in a heap of tears; and it was in that position that Arynna found her hours later; still sobbing brokenly. Kethry turned to her love; and clung to the girl like a heartbroken child.

_I will never hurt you…_

_I hope._

_Oh; Arynna…_

_Forgive me…_


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Haunted

Kethry and Arynna spent months in that broken kingdom. Months in exile. Months which wore at the two girls. Horrors the likes of which they thought they would never see awaited them. Ghouls, zombies, half dead-half living things that tried to kill you every chance they got. Children, dead. Families torn apart. Farms burning, fields burning…Fire, plague, death, suffering. It wore them down til they were both clinging to their sanity by nothing more than sheer will alone. Arynna had been hit the hardest, surprisingly. Kethry always thought she would snap before her Champion—But Arynna seemed to be losing her battle of will to this horrible place they now found themselves in.

The Paladin was gaunt, pale, and shaking. Kethry had tried to heal the fever her body kept producing, to no avail. Nothing she did was helping. The girl was sick, and Kethry did not know why. Nobody could tell them anything about the Plague, because its infected members either A: Turned into zombies, or B: Died so soon after contracting it that they were not able to be asked about their symptoms. Kethry was nervous. If Arynna had the Plague…But…No, there was no way. Kethry would KNOW if Arynna was Plagued…Certianly, Arynna would not put her in that kind of danger…

One crisp winter morning, Kethry awoke to Arynna cuddled close to her—The girl's fever hotter than Kethry could stand, almost…Arynna obviously wanted comfort, and Kethry did the best she could, petting Arynna's now dull red hair. Her heart was breaking…She knew Arynna was dying, but she had no bloody clue with from. There was no way it was the Plague, its carriers had ALL died within three days….Then again, Kethry had been making herself and Arynna a potion to take daily to combat catching said plague…But…No. Just…No. Kethry would have been infected, too…Given the things that she and Arynna had done; recently…

Yes, recently. Kethry remembered that night all too well. Arynna hands, her lips, her tongue…How Kethry had shuddered, whimpered, moaned…When that feeling hit her, like a ton of bricks—How she'd lay breathless, whispering countless 'I love you's to the Paladin between her legs. How she had returned the favor with gusto…heedless of her own safety…Positive that despite Arynna's illness, it wasn't catching; or she would already have it. Wouldn't she?

Arynna whimpered, and Kethry petted her hair…The girl opened her eyes, obviously the drug-haze was thick, as her words were slurred as she began to speak.

"Other…Healer…Figgered…Out what…I got…Kethy-Girl…" a chuckle, then; holding little sanity in it.

"Oh? What's wrong, love? I do hope it's something we can cure quickly…I'm trying my best, I promise you…" Kethry whispered, scared.

"E…E said…Y'won' believe this, Kethy…'E said 've got the Plague…" another mindless chuckle, and Kethry's sanity; too; shattered; then.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, anger filling her, anger, fear, and revulsion at herself. The scream caused Arynna's drug-haze to fade; and the green eyes turned on her were full of understanding and sanity. The girl was scared, and rightly so. Kethry was crying, and utterly, completely unhinged.

"Kethry…? Kethry..What…What did I say? Baby what's wrong?"

"You just said you have the Gods-Be-Damned PLAGUE Arynna! The fucking Plague we've been fighting the last goddess-knows how many months!! And you—You fucking IDIOT—We've been…You KNEW and you…We…GOD DAMN YOU, You've sentenced us BOTH to death!!"

"….You're joking." Arynna said, fear making her cheeks drain of the little color they had. Arynna obviously had no idea she had the Plague, and in her drug haze, had blurted out her diagnosis when she deemed it safe to do so. She had probably been informed of it during the time the drugs took hold; and she had probably never registered being told she had it until the moment she had revealed it to Kethry. She began to tremble, and she bit her lip.

"But…but they said…P-Paladins are…I—Immune…"

"MOST Paladins, DAMN IT. MOST. MOST IS NOT ALL. You IDIOTIC GIRL! What the HELL were you thinking, getting bloody infected and coming to my bed?!"

"I…Kethry…I…Oh gods…I'm…I'm so sorry…Oh my gods, what have I done…?"

Before Kethry knew what she was doing, her hand was on Arynna's arm and she was dragging the girl out of the bed. She wavered and shook weakly; and held to the bedpost to keep upright.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Kethry did not yell, she did not scream, she shrieked. Death. Arynna had infected her as surely as Kethry knew her own name. They would die there, in the damn kingdom of Lorederon, with nobody ever the wiser.

"Kethry I…I'm so sorry…Love…I…Please…Please…" Arynna was pleading, and if Kethry had been paying an ounce of attention she would have seen her hands glowing darkly with Shadow energy.

"I don't want to hear it!!! You're SORRY?!? You're fucking SORRY you just SENTENCED US TO DEATH?!" Arynna clapped her hands over her hears to deafen Kethry's screaming, and in doing so collapsed to the floor, her legs unable to support her. Kethry was oblivious to the plight of her lover, the girl obviously sick and needing to be in bed…Not that she was obviously going to last much longer.

Arynna coughed around her sobs; and blood appeared at the corners of her mouth. Yes, Arynna was dying; and roused out of the state the drugs had kept her in, she felt it. Her heart was beating quickly, and she almost wanted Kethry to hurry up and get it over with…It had to be better than the death that would await her if she let herself succumb to the plague. Had to be.

"Kethry…I…I love you…" Arynna had no idea what else to say. She could feel herself drifting in and out of awareness, like she was in a dream. Is this what dying felt like? The half-sick, heart-hammering, but…As if it belonged to someone else?

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME?!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US!!!" Kethry yelled, and Arynna whimpered again, looking up at those blue eyes that held absolutely no sanity whatsoever. A flash of darkness, then, which sent Arynna back against the wall; the spell cast with a scream of utter rage. Arynna knew it was the Death-spell. The way the chilly, quiet finality of it settled into her very bones…She just…Knew.

"I love you Kethy-Girl…W-With all my heart." Arynna fought to get the words out, and was rewarded with a pain unlike any other. Darkness, tearing at her from the inside out. It broke her, shattered the girl completely, and she lay on the floor panting, bleeding from a dozen wounds the magic had rendered her, and looking up at Kethry; whose hands were still glowing—and she smiled sadly…

This was it. This was what it had come down to…Just like that vision two years ago. She watched, each breath costing her more than she knew; as sanity flooded back into Kethry's eyes. Sanity, and with it, horror at what she had done. Absolute disgust.

"Ohgods. Ohgodsno. No, no, no….Please no…." there was no sign that the girl had been in a killing rage moments before, and she took the redheaded into her arms; casting healing spell after healing spell to no effect. Arynna was dying. Whether from the spell or the Plague, no-one knew…No-one but the two girls in that abandoned little cottage, one dying—One wishing she was; too.

"Kethry…I…Love…You…." Arynna smiled; blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Kethry whimpered, and started to cry in earnest. Sobbing brokenly, her heart, her mind, her soul in tiny little pieces.

"Rynna, oh gods…My Rynna…Please…Please no….No, no….Please…"

"It's…It's all right, Kethy-Girl…'S my time….I…Love…You…And…I..F-Forgive….You…" Arynna's words died away then, and the girl's green eyes lost their light…The noble Paladin that Kethry had loved, and yet hated, so very much…Was dead.

Arynna's body lay in Kethry's arms, going chiller by the minute. There was no-one around for miles, and they should be thankful of that…Kethry's scream as she saw the light leave Arynna's eyes was like something out of nightmares.

Minutes, hours, days might have gone by and Kethry would not have noticed. She sat clinging to the broken body of the redheaded girl; sobbing herself into exhaustion; and a fitful half-sleep in which Arynna was alive and well; and herself and Kethry were back in Stormwind; happy together. The dream cut Kethry into little shreds, and she felt herself shy away from the memory like salt on a wound.

"What have I done…?" the Priestess whispered as she woke, the body of her lover now completely cold in her arms. She placed the girl on the bed; and grabbed the spade in the corner of the room. She was going to do this the right way. Burial mounds were not meant for Paladins of the Light, not for lovely people such as Arynna…

And besides, Kethry deserved the punishment of such physical labor. She walked to the one field that was not tainted…The one every healer, herbalist, whoever could spare…Had been protecting that one spot from the plague shattering this land…And she felt the spade strike the not-quite frozen ground. It was going to be hard work, but Kethry welcomed the pain…As she thought of the corpse back in the cottage, she thought to herself—That pain was all she ever deserved to feel for the rest of her miserable life.

So she dug. For hours. Blisters forming on her hands, and yet Kethry did not heal them. Not when they burst, nor when they bled. So be it. Let her bleed. She deserved all this and more. When the wood of the spade dug into her hands, splinters lodging there, Kethry welcomed it all. She was sobbing with grief and madness, as the spade struck rock, and Kethry knew she could dig no further. She climbed out of the grave and then returned a few moments later; with a coffin and the body of Arynna on Laros' back. She lowered the coffin into the grave, all but the top of it; then slowly; gently placed Arynna down into the coffin; before putting the lid on it.

She sobbed as she piled the dirt over the coffin. Sobbed as she examined the mound once the last shovel of dirt had been placed atop it. As she picked out a smooth; white stone to place at the head of the grave; she collapsed; her tears threatening to choke her; her hands throbbing with pain. She pulled at her hair in her madness, choking on emotions too dark to put a name to.

"I l-l-love you A-Arynna…I…Love…You…"

The next morning saw Kethryvaris asleep on the frozen ground…heedless of her own injuries. So be it. The Priestess looked down at the dirt which had been her bed that evening; and once again—burst into tears.

She thought she would never stop crying.

_Good._ Came the angry thought at herself, unbidden and all of hell behind it_. Murderer. Filth. Traitor. Scum. She LOVED you and this is how you repay her? _

_Demon. You deserve every ounce of pain you're going through right now. I wish I was dead. I don't deserve to live. Please, Gods, strike me down—I beg of you. Please…_

_Murderer. _

_I hate myself._

_Oh, Arynna….I will right this wrong someday…I promise you._


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Gone

It had been months since Arynna had died. People had come and gone; Kethry"s parents sent a heartfelt letter of their condolences that only made Kethry cry harder than she had in a long time. She had her good days and her bad days. By far and between; the bad outnumbered the good. Sometimes she thought she could see Rynna; laughing at her. Smiling the sweet smile she used to. Sometimes; when she wasn"t careful, she almost thought she heard Arynna talking to her.

"Pet; this isn't healthy..Please move on…Please…I'm fine; I'm happy here. Please don't torture yourself Kethy-Girl…I love you and I miss you. We'll be together again, you know…'

Oh yes indeed; that they would. Kethry headed out into the thick of the battleground with little care for her own safety. All around her, people were screaming. Yelling, smell of blood, dying, burnt flesh, massacre. Alterac was the first place they had ever kissed-the first place they were ever happy together. Fitting; then; that kethry would seek her end here.

She ran off into a far corner of the snow covered tundra; and waited. She knew what creatures prowled the terrain there. Angry worgs the Horde kept near their keep; to sniff out and strike down the Alliance. It was a matter of time before they smelled Kethry and came to investigate.

About half a candle mark passed before keth heard the growls…She looked around to realize with a start that she was surrounded. As the worgs charged her; survival instinct kicked in; and Kethry fought like hell's own demons to get out of the worg pack alive. She escaped them with her life; but barely. She activated her hearthstone; cursing.

Right into a disaster.

The little enclave that she had been inhabiting was now burning; and surrounded entirely by ghouls. Keth could see that from her vantage point atop the hill. Damnit. She sighed; untying her horse; and intending to head for higher ground as she had always been taught. She was bleeding from quite a few wounds; and had no time to heal herself, much less any energy or potions to do so.

She made one wrong turn; and realized her error a split second too late. The town she was headed for had been safe a few weeks ago…but now….it was overrun. Scourge everywhere she looked; and kethry- the fool-was bleeding. Which lit her up like a tasty beacon to the madness swarming toward snow was deep; and Keth's horse lost its footing. Her wounds gaped as she fell; spattering blood on the snow. Kethry whimpered rather pathetically; and for the first time in a while; looked to her right-where Arynna would normally have stood. Except there was no Arynna. No champion; no savior.

Kethry ran. She ran until she could not run anymore. Collapsed in the snow; her breathing labored. She cried; curling in a ball in the snow and whimpering pathetically; the girl now realized the extent of her own plague infection. She could feel her lungs filling with fluid as she lay there; getting rather delirious. Finally; when she thought she might go mad-she lapsed into blessed unconsciousness.

And there she stayed. For how long; no-one knows. The cold and the ice perfectly preserved the priestess; except for a few small patches of decay. The next thing Kethry knew; she was awake. But…something was wrong. Different. She looked down at herself and instantly realized what had happened to her. Almost all of her wits ran off into a corner of her mind and stayed there; gibbering away in fear.

Kethry was in shock at her appearance in the mirror not even a few feet away from the marble slab she lay on. Gaunt. Cheekbones prominent, eyes sunken; but the same startling blue. Skin pale as death itself, all bones sticking out fit to kill something. Her knees could impale someone; and her hips looked pretty dangerous too. She was nothing but skin and bones; and her hair looked rather dull and lifeless. What the hell had happened to her? Was this the plague? Was she dead? Was this hell?

"Wha-…." her voice cracked. She swallowed hard; and tried to speak again.

"What happened to me?" her voice was rougher with lack of use; but still hers.

"The plague, dear child. All of us had it. None of us knew. Or if we did; not til it was too late. You"re lucky one of our scouts found you and recognized you were marked with plague. If someone else had found you-you'd be one of those damned ghouls. Useless things. Or worse." a man who was more bones than Kethry knew what to do with; spoke to her

Kethry; upon seeing him, screamed.

"Girl; you think I am bad; you should see some of the others. The Dark Lady saved us; and you; too. It's better this than one of his lackeys; and don't you ever forget it. You're one of us now, child. Forsaken. We serve the Lady Sylvannas; and we've taken back our homeland-Lorederon…Except…It"s now called Undercity. We claimed all of Tirisfall; child. The Scarlet Crusade however; controls most of the land to the east and west. They think us demons. Little do they know some of us used to serve alongside them. Fools. Well; child; do you remember any of your past? Your name? anything?"

"My name is Kethryvaris Aridanna Freylenne. I was a priestess…and…Forsaken? I…that's…What? I'm of the Alliance, damnit!" Kethry yelped with fierce pride. As she did so; the man's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Child; do you WANT to get the gallows? Shut. Up. They"ll kill you for speaking that. Forsaken are of the Horde…and you best remember it. You might not like it; aye, most of us do not…but you best REMEMBER it, or they"ll have yer head."

"….The…the Horde? I…I don't understand….please…what's going on?"

"My dear, idiotic, dense girl…It's simple. You, in life, had the plague. When you froze to death in that field; one of the Dark Lady's scouts recognized that you were infected; and brought you to us before the Lich King could get a hold of you. Simple enough…You're Undead. Immortal. Somewhat. I mean; you can be killed…But it's a damn hard task."

As the man spoke; Kethry felt her blood turn to ice. What little there was left of it. Undead? Forsaken? Lady Sylvannas? She was Horde now? …And…Dead….

Kethry had the self-respect not to burst into tears; but a good portion of her considered it.

"What of your talents, girl? You were a Priestess?" the man indicated Kethry's old robes. In surprisingly good condition.

"I was…but…" Kethry tried to call a healing spell; then…just to prove she might still be able to…even in death. Nothing.

"Now that is something I have not seen before. Usually; the Light still comes to those who weilded it in life…Have you any sins on your soul; child? Perhaps the Light will not be called to you for them? Have you done something unforgivable…?"

Kethry's mouth went dry. She bit her lip. She couldn't think. The Light had seen the things she had done; and upon her reawakening as Forsaken-had deemed her unworthy to call it. Justified; but still painful. Kethry swore; feeling tears falling down her face.

"What you did is no business of mine. However; I cannot very well let you leave without some manner of defending yourself. You must begin new training. There are many who will try and kill you for being what you are; and I will not send you out there unprepared. What say you? Warrior training, rogue, mage…warlock perhaps…?"

Kethry didn"t even have to think twice about her answer; then. The words came quickly; and they were ironic indeed. If the Light would shun her; she would learn its opposite. Darkness.

"I choose to learn the path of the Warlock."

With those words, for the first time since she died; Kethry smiled.


End file.
